


Like Raspberry Wine

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun has half a mind to catch up to the maknae and hit him. Leave it to Seungri to turn a completely innocent comment about his singing voice being sweet into something totally dirty and inappropriate. Why does Seunghyun even waste time giving Seungri any attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Raspberry Wine

   _“I think your voice became more sweet. Is raspberry wine the secret to a good voice?”_  
   – TOP about Seungri. MADE concert in Seoul day 2.

 

“Hyung,” Seungri says, catching up with Seunghyun as they exit the stage before the encore. He pulls Seunghyun into him by the arm and whispers into his ear, “do you want to find out if my mouth is as sweet as my voice?”

Seunghyun stops in his tracks, looking at Seungri, mouth agape. Seungri just smiles innocently under his devilish eyes. He walks on ahead, looking over his shoulder, leaving Seunghyun to stand there, looking like an idiot. 

Seunghyun has half a mind to catch up to the maknae and hit him. Leave it to Seungri to turn a completely innocent comment about his singing voice being sweet into something totally dirty and inappropriate. Why does Seunghyun even waste time giving Seungri any attention? 

Seunghyun heads into his dressing room. The last outfit of the show is laid out for him. He begins to change when Seungri's words run through his mind.

His mouth. As sweet as his voice. 

Seunghyun knows how sweet he can really be. Quick witted to the point of being annoying. Giving one liners that make people groan instead of laugh. Talking so much and so loudly that you can't get a thought in edgewise. Giggling and protesting when being picked on. 

Begging and pleading to be fucked as he waits on all fours underneath Seunghyun. 

Seunghyun lets out a hardy sigh. As much as he wants his mind to wander there right now, he needs to focus on performing. Seungri can't get to him that easily, can he? He didn't even say anything that dirty. Well, when it comes to Seungri anyway. That boy has a mouth on him. 

A mouth...

Images flash in his mind of Seungri, lips swollen and stretched around his length all the way down to the base. He's flushed and his eyes are glazed over, silently begging for Seunghyun to use his mouth. 

He'd open wide and invite Seunghyun deeper. Seunghyun would give a slight thrust, just to see, just to know if Seungri could take it. But of course no challenge is too great for him. Even if he hated it, he would let Seunghyun fuck his mouth just so he could say he did. 

But he wouldn't hate it though. 

He would probably smile once it's all over. When his throat is bruised and his sweet voice is so raspy and--

\--Seunghyun is dragged out of his fantasy when he struggles to pull his pants up over his already half hard cock. 

He curses to himself, looking to the ceiling. He's going to break up with Seungri tomorrow for this. 

Before he can try to wiggle them on and maybe thrown on an extra long hoodie or something, there's a slight knock on the door. But before he can say anything, someone is already entering. 

Seunghyun turns his head to see Seungri frowning behind him. Already dressed and blond hair partially covered by a snapback. Cute.

“Get out of here, I'm getting dressed,” Seunghyun says.

Seungri closes the door and sighs. “Why couldn't you be naked and waiting for me?”

Seunghyun frowns right back at him. “Because we're working?”

“So?” Seungri says, cocking his head. “All work and no play makes Seungri sexually frustrated.”

Seunghyun rolls his eyes. “Did you seriously just say that?”

Seunghyun doesn't hear a reply but instead footsteps as Seungri walks across the room. Seunghyun almost jumps when Seungri places a hand at his side. He's not exactly in the most decent of positions. 

And because Seungri is a nosy little shit, he peers around Seunghyun's shoulder and looks down between Seunghyun's still open pants fly. 

“Thinking about me?” Seungri says, hand creeping around Seunghyun's waist.

“Fuck no,” Seunghyun says and Seungri chuckles.

“Don't lie, hyung. You know I drive you crazy,” Seungri says as his other arm joins the first. He hugs Seunghyun from behind, forehead resting on Seunghyun's upper arm and nuzzling as Seungri's fingers work their way down.

“Seungri,” Seunghyun says in warning. But Seungri doesn't stop, reaching down until his hands stop at the waistband of his underwear. A finger dips slightly below the hem. 

“Well, I've been thinking about you.” Seungri breathes in, deep and through his nose, like he's taking in Seunghyun's scent. “All day,” he says. Seunghyun can feel the desperation in his voice and it makes him take in a shaky breath. 

Seunghyun grabs Seungri's hands, pulling them away. “Seungri. Lee Seunghyun. No.”

But deep down, Seunghyun knows that his stern voice has no effect on the other man. It never really has.

Seungri reaches back, grabbing himself a handful. They both gasp at the same time.

“Let me suck you off,” Seungri says, already low voice muffled by Seunghyun's jacket. 

“We don't have time,” Seunghyun says. But he doesn't try to push Seungri away a second time.

“Yes we do,” Seungri says and he's already on the move. 

“No, Seungri…,” Seunghyun tries to warn again, weakly.

Seungri drops to his knees. “Yes, hyung.” And then Seungri is pulling down Seunghyun's underwear and taking his cock into his hand. 

Seunghyun breathes in sharply through his teeth at the initial contact, bare skin to bare skin is so different and wonderful and his good intentions fly out the window. Fuck working, he wants Seungri's hand, his mouth, his _everything_. 

Seungri's hand slides down to hold him at the base as a tongue darts out to lick at him, sweeping up the side of the shaft to the tip. Seunghyun's entire body goes rigid. It's so warm and wet and perfect and Seunghyun needed that mouth on him last week. God, when's the last time they even did anything? Even five minutes is too long a time to be away from that perfect mouth. 

Lips wrap around the head of Seunghyun's cock and slide down, down. Then he's being sucked, up and down, over and over. And it's so loud and obscene and someone will hear. Someone out there has to know. But Seungri is making it so slick and so good that Seunghyun is lost in the feeling. He's already fully hard in Seungri's mouth.

It's not romantic or teasing or any of that bullshit. It's fast and dirty and desperate. They certainly don't have enough time to make it anything else. Seunghyun doesn't mind. 

The hand keeping him steady doesn't keep still as Seungri starts jerking him. The rhythm of being jerked and sucked at the same time makes Seunghyun reach out in abandon. He grips onto Seungri's blond strands so recklessly that his hat falls off. But he doesn't even react to it.

Only for a moment does Seungri let up, letting his tongue swirl in circles around the head, messy, looking up as he does. His eyes too wide and innocent for what he's doing. Seunghyun pulls at his hair, silently begging for him to keep sucking.

Seungri smiles with a pleased sound and Seunghyun tugs harder. Seungri stops his ministrations with his tongue as his hands move to grasp Seunghyun's hips. There's a moment of confusion before Seungri slides down until his lips touch the base. Seunghyun feels his cock hit the back of Seungri's throat. As if that wasn't intense enough, Seungri has the nerve to swallow around him. Twice.

Seunghyun can't help but moan. It's too loud and obvious and he's a little mad about it. But then he looks down, just in time to see Seungri pull away, a trail of saliva connecting his glistening, red lips to Seunghyun's erection. 

He looks at Seunghyun with bright eyes, panting ever so slightly. Seunghyun thrusts the tip of his dick into that perfect, waiting mouth, yet again losing his self control. 

Seungri takes it from there, sucking him again at that fast pace. It's even better than before, somehow. Gives him a familiar feeling.

“Fuck. I'm close.” Seunghyun sighs through his nose.

He's caught between wanting this to last and needing to get it over with. Has it been five minutes? Ten already? It feels like both. There's probably people outside shuffling and pacing relentlessly, looking for them both. The other members sighing and tapping their feet; twiddling their fingers.

His thoughts are interrupted by the cool air as Seungri backs off him once again. He looks up, catching Seunghyun's eyes with his own. He grins. 

He replaces his mouth with his hand only and opens his lips, with hot breath on the tip of Seunghyun's dick. Immediately Seunghyun knows what he's trying to do. 

“Seungri, no. It's too messy,” Seunghyun says as his eyes widen. 

But Seungri doesn't stop his hand, instead he jerks Seunghyun tighter, faster. He pushes his tongue out, just slightly, enough to lick the underside of Seunghyun's cock. Seungri lets out the smallest of whines, closing his eyes and widening his already open mouth. 

That's what does it for Seunghyun. He cums with a curse, unable to stop himself from ejaculating all over Seungri's face. It goes from the bridge of his nose to his chin in ropes. Barely any gets in his mouth. And Seungri has the gall to smile through it all, practically giggling even. 

“Why--,” Seunghyun chokes out. Now everyone is going to know. They'll talk and whisper and grimace and, and-

And Seungri takes his fingers, gently wipes off some cum from his cheek and sucks it into his mouth, humming in contentment. His eyes, dark and pointed, don't leave Seunghyun's for a single second. 

“Stop,” Seunghyun says because he might just get hard again. Lord knows if he had the physical ability, he would.

Seungri smirks yet again, choosing to swipe some from his nose bridge this time and obscenely lick between his index and ring finger like he's sucking Seunghyun's dick all over again. 

Seunghyun turns away from him in a huff and begins to tuck himself back in his pants. “I can't believe you,” he says.

“I know it's hard to believe all this talent, hyung,” Seungri says as he stands up. Seunghyun turns around to glare at him and Seungri still has that smug look on his cum-stained face.

“Just… just wipe your face off.”

“Just a second, hyung,” Seungri says as he reaches down. Seunghyun's eyes follow Seungri's hand down to where he adjusts a very obvious bulge. He gives it a slight squeeze, well more like an outright massage, as he tries to hide it. Seunghyun's eyes are diverted as Seungri lets out a slight moan. Looking up he sees Seungri with his eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth. 

Seunghyun grabs a nearby towel, previously discarded with his sweat on it, and throws it at Seungri's face. Seungri lets out a weird, surprised noise and then it's Seunghyun's turn to smirk. 

“I'm leaving first,” Seunghyun says, heading for the door. 

“Okay, you're _welcome_ ,” Seungri says in a less than pleasant tone.

“I'll thank you properly after the show,” Seunghyun says, looking behind him. Seungri is covering his face with the towel so only his eyes can be seen. But the look in them lets Seunghyun know that that's a promise he's going to have to keep. 

Shortly thereafter as Seunghyun waits with the others to go back onstage, across the room he hears Seungri say, “Noona, could you touch up my make up real quick?”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that quote on tumblr. idk if it's even true but if it inspires some smutty fic then who cares? lol 
> 
> first thing I've written in almost a year! I actually lost my laptop last year. including allll of my fic. what's online is what there is. I'm sad because there were a few great wips I'll never get back. rewriting isn't the same. I was actually writing when my hdd died too. lol 
> 
> concrit is always accepted and VERY encouraged. this fic is unbeta'd because I don't know people who will!


End file.
